An indoor positioning system (IPS) is a network of devices used to locate objects or people inside a building. Currently, no standard for an IPS has been adopted in a widespread manner, adversely impacting deployment.
An IPS typically relies on anchors with known positions rather than relying on satellites, since satellite signals are not typically available at indoor positions as a result of signal attenuation resulting from roofs and other building structures.
Despite the progress made in IPS design and implementation, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to indoor localization.